Jake Doe is now Jason Quartermaine
by notenoughlove
Summary: Liz thought she had it all figured out until she came upon a secret. This secret could destroy her happiness with Jake so she kept it. It started to consume her and when her young son found out about it there was only one thing to do. She needed to tell Jake that he is really Jason. Will he come back to her or has she set him free forever.
1. Chapter 1

It was a few days before her wedding to Jake. She felt that her whole world was falling apart. The guilt was consuming her and she didn't know where to turn. She knew that her son knew the truth and was acting out on it. She loved Jake so much but what she had done was unforgiveable. She decided to ask Laura for some help. She wanted to tell the truth and she needed someone to take care of her children while she went and told Jake the truth. Then she knew that she needed to leave town for a little while. She was not afraid of how Carly or Sam would act towards her because she knew that she deserved it and also that she had been done worse by them.

She had her children with her and she told them the truth about Jake. Cameron was the only one that really remembered Jason. When she told them the truth it was hard for them to understand. Especially the part that their mother knew who Jake was and didn't tell him. They always thought that she would always tell the truth. That is when they realized that no one is perfect not even their mom.

Laura picked the kids up and took them over to Nik's house. Laura realized that Elizabeth might need more time alone than she first thought. I will give you some extra time by yourself. I know how this must feel so take as much time as you need. Elizabeth said good-bye to her sons and Laura. She already told Nik that she was telling Jake the truth.

She called Jake and asked her to meet her at home. She had something important to tell him. She went back home and waited. Her thoughts were so scattered that she didn't even hear Jake come in. "Hey, I am home. What did you want to talk about? I am all yours." Jake took Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her. She looked at him and started to cry. She knew that once the words were out of her mouth that she was going to lose him.

"There has been something that I have been keeping from you. I found out something at the nurses' ball that I should have told you then but I didn't. I love you so much and didn't want to change that but what I am about to tell you will change everything." Jake looked at her and tears came to his eyes too realizing that his world was about to spiral out of control.

"When I found out about Hayden not being your wife and what Ric did to you and to us I was beyond mad. I couldn't believe that he would do something like that to you and me. I was about to go find you when Nik came over to me. He told me that he knew who you were. He knew that you were not married to Hayden but that you were from here and was married to someone here in town. She is someone that you know and are friends with. You have met both of your sons. My son, Jake is one of those sons and Danny is your other son. You are Jason Quartermaine or Jason Morgan. The truth of who you are was something that I have been holding onto for a long time. When Jake was brought back to me I was so happy and wanted you to know that truth then but was afraid of losing you. That is the reason when you first proposed, I almost didn't except because I don't feel that I am good enough for you. I have always been honest almost to a fault until now and I am very ashamed about myself. The worst part is that I am no better than anyone who has hurt me in the past. I know that you will want to leave me and go after your wife, Sam. I am going to leave for a couple of days. It will give you time to absorb all that I have told you. I just want you to know that I love you. I loved you before, I love you now and I will always love you." Elizabeth left to go upstairs and pack her bags.

Jake just sat there in a daze. He couldn't believe that he was Jason or the fact that Elizabeth knew the truth. He watched her walk down the stairs. "Please call me when you get to wherever you are going? I am not sure how I feel about the lie but I know that I love you." He kissed her to let her know exactly how much he is feeling towards her and watched her leave. He realizes now that he needs to talk to Nik and find out why he never told him.

Jason makes his way to see Nik and sees Laura with his sons first. "Hi Laura. Is your son around? I have a lot of questions for him about me being Jason."

Laura looks at Jason and sighs. "I am not sure if Nik will be able to tell you anything but that Helena knew who you were and that is it. I have talked to my son and he only knew who you were not anything else. You need to talk to Helena but she will never tell you the true reason why she did it. There are many questions I have about her that I will never truly know the real reason why she does the things that she does." Jason looked at Laura and realized the truth. He would never truly know why this was done but he needed answers.

Nik came down and told him what he knew about Jason. The truth was Nik never really asked his grandmother why she did the things she did. Nik knew he didn't really want to know the true reasons why she did the things she did.

Jason explained that their mother went a trip because she wanted to give me time to adjust to being Jason without her trying to be someone that he was really ready to be. Jake was glad that his father knew the truth and that his family was finally coming together. Cameron and Aiden were happy to realize that Jason was alive too and that he was going to be a part of their lives.

Jason then went to see his mother, Monica and told her that he was Jason. He never told her that Elizabeth was the one who told him the truth because he didn't want anyone else to take their anger out on her when Helena was the real person to be mad at. He then told Carly, Spinelli and finally Sam. Sam was the hardest one to tell because he knew that her heart was with Jason. She would never let him go because she would want Jason to be the Jason that he was before going to the pier and getting shot. That Jason was gone a long time ago. Now his version of Jason was all that was left. He knew that it would not be enough for her and he didn't want to be with Sam. He wanted to be with Elizabeth. Talking with everyone just made it harder for him to think until Robin came back. Patrick had called Robin and told him about Jake being the real Jason after plastic surgery. She came back to town to tell him what was really going on when he got hit by the SUV.

Robin met Jason at the Floating Rib. They sat down and had a few drinks when she started to tell him a story of how he came to be. "First of all, I had been kidnapped for a long time. When I was able to make it back, it was the day of Patrick's wedding to Sabrina. I threw everything into chaos. I also found out about you being shot off of the pier and drowned. I was very upset about that. It took a while but Patrick and I got back together. Then one of the Cassadines told me that you were frozen along with Helena and Stavros. He was Helena's brother-in-law and he wanted me to bring you back from the dead. I didn't believe him at first but once I saw he was telling me the truth then I decided to help out. I had to lie to my family about you and that I was going somewhere else to save humanity. If I were to tell the truth then my family would be in danger. Patrick knew the truth and he didn't want me to leave. I could not leave you and let you stay dead if I could help you. I left and worked very hard on bringing you back from the dead. There were other things going on at the clinic that we were at. Someone had kidnapped Lulu, Maxi, Dante and Nathan. Around that same time, I was able to unfreeze you. Then once my work was done, I was also being held hostage. The day we escaped, everything blew up. We had gotten into a car accident just before getting into town. You walked with me to my home and then you were on your way to Sonny's house. I am not sure what happened to you until now. I know that you were programmed to do the Cassadine bidding. Helena wanted both of us back but you never made it there. I heard from Patrick that you were hit by an SUV and taken to General Hospital and had plastic surgery. I think that is all I can tell you. You are loved by a lot of people in this town. Elizabeth is my best friend and I know she loves you." Jason listened to every word that Robin had said to him. The facts were so crazy that it had to be true.

"Thank you Robin for letting me know how I was able to come back from the dead and that you saved me. Can you tell me what Helena wanted to do with us if they had caught me? I just need to know that some of my dreams are real about that time. I have glimpses and then they are gone. There was one where we were together and Helena said that she had big plans for us. Is that true?"

Robin looked at Jason and knew that he should be told the truth. "I think that she wanted us to have a baby. I think that she wanted to have a legion of the very brightest and bravest men and women for her little army. She didn't want them to think on their own but to do what she wanted them too. She wanted them smart and lethal. Since you were never brought over, there wasn't anything else said about that." Jason gave Robin a hug and paid their bill and walked out of the Floating Rib. The sunlight hit him just right and he felt like he was blinded for a minute. He then received a text from Elizabeth. He went to his motorcycle and rode it out to Vista Point.

The text read: Jason, I just left NYC bound for somewhere that is very special to both of us. I will give you a few clues and if you guess it then I know that we are meant to be together. I know that I haven't been fair and you need your time but this is something that I have promised myself that I would do it if I ever got the chance. I love you always, Liz.

Jason read the text and he felt that he knew where she was going. He didn't know why but he felt that she was going to Italy. He decided to call Spinelli and ask him if Rome was a place that Elizabeth would go to if she wanted to get away. "Spinelli, when you get this, call me. Call Jason. Thanks." Spinelli got the message and called a little while later.

"I am so glad that you are back. Samantha called me and told me the great news. What can I do for you?" Jason realized how much he really liked Spinelli. He also realized why he choose him as a friend.

"I got a text from Elizabeth and she left so I could figure out what I want to do. I have talked to Diane about reinstating myself as being alive and divorcing Samantha. I just need to figure out where Elizabeth would go if she was to go away. I have a feeling it is Italy but I am not sure why?" Spinelli listened to his best friend and realized that Samantha was not going to be happy on the way things turned out.

"You used to talk about going there together all the time. You had even told me there was a time that you asked her to go with you but she couldn't leave Lucky. I think it really hurt you but I know that you probably don't want to remember that anyway. You, Elizabeth and Samantha have been waging this battle between the three of you and also with Lucky. I do think that your best bet is to go to Italy and you will find her. Or I can try to locate her another way."

"Spinelli, I think I have this one. It will truly make me feel like I know what I am doing and she will know that I truly love her. Thanks for your help." Jason hung up on Spinelli and went to see Diane. She had all of his paperwork in hand waiting for his signature. He would now be Jason Quartermaine. He didn't want to be reminded of being Jason Morgan or working for Sonny. He wanted a fresh start with Elizabeth and their sons. Danny was his son and that was not going to change but his name might change. Diane was not sure on whether to go that far or not with Danny. He was thinking about how much his family had been hurt by him changing his name and even though he didn't remember them yet, he knew that it would help make his mother feel better.

Jason went and met Diane at the Metro-Court. They had a couple of drinks and he signed the papers to reinstate his old name. He received his money and he needed to get a passport to see the love of his life. Diane had a passport ready for him so he could fly out at any time. Money talks and Jason had lots of it. He thanked Diane and he knew that he needed to see his boys one more time before going to see Elizabeth.

Jason sent Elizabeth a text: I know that you are in Italy. For some reason, that was the first place I thought of when you left. I am not sure exactly why but when I talked to Spinelli, I realized I was right. Well, I hope I am right. I have had my old name reinstated, I am now Jason Quartermaine. I do not want to be considered Jason Morgan and go back to my old life as Sonny's enforcer. I am going to divorce Sam and ask for joint custody of Danny. If I am right, please text me back. I love you, Jason.

Elizabeth received her text from Jason was very happy to see that he figured it out on his own. She was staying at one of the Marriott's in Rome. She wanted to be as close to the center of Rome as possible. Elizabeth sent him a text back: Jason, you are right I am staying at the Marriott closest to the Vatican. I love you so much and I can't wait to see you. Love always, Liz.

Jason went to see Sam and tell her what he had planned to do. He knew that she was going to heart broken but it needed to be done. Sam opened the door and went to give him a kiss. Jason pulled back and the look on her face told Jason everything he already knew. "I am sorry but I am not coming here as Jason Morgan but as Jason Quartermaine. I am trying to get as far away from being Sonny's enforcer as I possibly can. My memory is starting to come back piece by piece but I still haven't found the Jason that you have been telling me about. I talked to Robin and she explained how I was saved and what Helena planned to do to me before I was hit by that SUV. Robin saved me and we escaped before the building blew up. We got into an accident and walked into town. I walked Robin home while I continued on to Sonny's house. I think someone was following me there and I got spooked and that is why I ending up running into the middle of the road where I got hit by the SUV. Helena kidnapped Robin and forced her to go with her or she would harm the family. She has never been there of her free will. I told her that her parents can help her with Helena. She needs to be caught or killed or both. I woke up and the first person I saw was Elizabeth. I felt like I knew her. She felt safe and like home. I love her. I loved her before and I love her now. I don't feel that way towards you. I am sorry but this is the truth. I want to get to know our son. I have Diane starting up our divorce papers and joint custody of Danny. I don't want to fight with you on this. I just want you to know where I stand and how I feel. You have a great guy in Patrick. He loves you and will take great care of you." Danny came downstairs with Emma and ran into his father's arms.

"Daddy, you came to see me. Are you going to stay with us or are we going away with you?" Jason looked into his son's eyes and saw the sadness in them. He felt the same way but he was not going to let his life be driven another way because Sam wants it that way. He could tell that she had been coaching him into what to say.

"Danny, I am going to go away for a few days. When I get back, how would you like to meet your new brothers? There are three of them, Cameron is the oldest, Jake is in the middle and Aiden is the youngest. I am going to marry their mother so you will be their brother." Sam grabbed Danny and told him to go back upstairs that she needed to speak to his dad.

"You are not going to divorce me so you can marry that bitch. How dare you want to have our son call Elizabeth his stepmother? I don't understand after all that she has done to us and to our son that you would want her near him. I won't let you divorce me. You will realize that I am right, and that our love is the true love and not hers." Sam opened the door and pushed Jason out of it.

Jason walked to his motorcycle while Patrick was driving up beside him with Robin. The two had been talking and realized that he still loved his wife. "Patrick, if I can give you a warning, don't give Sam any bad news today because she is going to blow. She literally opened up your front door and pushed me out of it. She told me that she will never divorce me and that Elizabeth will never be a step-mother to Danny. I just thought the two of you should know." Jason waved to the two of them and took off to see his sons.

Jason went to see his boys at Nik's home. He loved going over to the island but there were times when he realized that some really bad things had happened there. Laura opened the door and was very surprised to see Jason back so soon. He had a big smile on his face and she went over to him and hugged him. "The boys are upstairs playing with Spencer. The four of them together is something else. Have you decided what you are going to do now? Did you talk to anyone who could help you find out what had happened to you?" Jason sat down because he knew that Nik would want to know what his grandmother did.

Nik and Hayden sat down on the opposite coach from Laura and Jason. "I have found out some things from Robin and now I know what happened to me at Crichton Clarke. Everyone knows the story of me being shot by Faison and being pushed into the harbor. Somehow, I don't think I will ever really know how or why I was pulled out of the river and frozen. Helena and Stavros were also frozen. Helena's brother-in-law persuaded Robin to help him by saving me first as a guinea pig and then using the protocol to save Helena and Stavros. Robin was able to bring me back and lied to Patrick saying she tried to save me but failed. She did this because Helena and company threatened to kill Patrick and Emma. They were the ones to get Rafe to drive Patrick off the road. Sabrina's baby was the casualty and also a wake-up call for Robin. There were other things going on there too. When I started coming out of the proto-col, they didn't need Robin anymore and chained her up in one of the rooms. I was in a semi-coma and when I came out of it I was able to get out of the room and somehow found Robin. We were trapped again and that is when Helena found us. We escaped right around the time the building blew up. We almost made it to town when we got into an accident. We walked into town, Robin went home first and I was on my way to Sonny's. I think I got spooked at Sonny's and ran away. Robin was captured and they were after me but I walked into the road and was hit by the SUV. The rest they say is history. I did find it amusing that Robin thinks we were supposed to make this legion of babies or army with Robin's brains and my skills." Jason looked from Nik to Laura. He could see in their eyes that she would do something like that.

"I am sure that my grandmother had plans for you but probably not that. She must have loved your skills because I remember the things that you did while you were under her spell or should I say implant. She is definitely a schemer. Mom knows firsthand what she is capable of right, mom?"

"Well the good thing about that is that I have you for my son. Sometimes I wonder if there is more Cassadine in you than I thought. I will get your sons for you." Laura went up to get her grandsons.

Jake ran down the stairs when he heard his father was there. He felt at peace knowing that no matter what he would always have someone watching his back. He felt alone and unloved while he was stuck on Cassadine Island but he was too proud to let anyone know.

Jason hugged his sons and sat them down. "I am going to Italy to see your mother. I know what she did was wrong but I understand why she did it. She loves our family and she didn't want me to leave and break it up. Once you find out about a secret like that and you don't act on it at once then it becomes easier to think that the secret will never come out. Secrets have a way of coming out and she knew that if she didn't tell me herself that it would be harder for me to understand. You three boys are a very important part of our lives and our love for each other. I want you to know how much I love and care for you all. Okay, does anyone have anything that I can bring to your mom so she can see how much she is loved and missed? I was thinking that maybe you can do a little video telling her that and so she would see it and would want to come right back here. How does that sound?" The three of them took off and had Spencer help them with a video message to their mom. The three of them sang one of her favorite songs and then they each told her how much they love and miss her.

Aiden being the youngest love following his brothers but he wanted to talk first. "Mom, I love and miss you. I have three things that I am thankful for this upcoming Thanksgiving holiday. I am very thankful that I have the most beautiful mother in the world. You are the best part of our family. I am also thankful for my brothers. Cameron has always been the best big brother and having Jake back with us is not just something to be thankful for but is also a miracle. The last thing that I am thankful for is Jason coming into our lives. I have heard the stories about him and all the things that he has done but the things that he is doing now is much more incredible. I know that he loves us very much and he loves you. The thing that I am most thankful for is our family. We may have fights but we come together when we need too. I love you mommy." Aiden stepped away and Jake went next.

"Mom, I want to tell you how much I love and miss you. When I was away, you never forgot about me and prayed for me every night. I know this because my brothers have told me. You are someone who truly loves everyone and I hope someday to be just like you. I am thankful that Lucky, Laura and Luke found me and brought me back here. I am also thankful to my brothers who have stood by me and never forgot me. Well Aiden was too little to remember me but I know that Cam told him stories about me. I am also thankful to Jason. He is my father and the reason why I am here. He has taken us all in with his love and I am very grateful for that. I am most thankful that I have a great family who loves me and I love them." Jake stood back to let Cameron finish the video out.

"Mom, I love and miss you. I realize that we are all not perfect and that we all make mistakes. I have seen you try so hard to be the perfect mother and person that you think we all need but you need to give yourself some relief too. You need this little break to breathe and take time for yourself. You deserve to be happy and loved. Jason is just the man to do that for you. I am thankful for having the world's greatest mom. You are wonderful, sweet and I can feel the love you give me every day. My brothers feel the same way. I am grateful for my brothers who will always have my back and I will always have their back. I am grateful for Jason coming back into our lives. When he was Jake, I knew that there was something about him that reminded me of Jason but couldn't figure it out. The thing that I am most grateful for is our whole family. We may get on each other's nerves but you know there is love. I hope you enjoy our little video."

"We love and miss you, mommy." The boys finished up the video and Spencer was able to save it to a flash drive so Jason could bring it to Elizabeth.

Cameron, Spencer, Jake and Aiden came downstairs and gave Jason the flash drive. "Here is the flash drive that you wanted. Be careful, it might make you cry. It is very heart felt and your sons love you and Auntie Elizabeth." Jason hugged everyone and headed out to Italy to see his future wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason got on board the plane before he left there was someone waiting for him. Sam showed up just as the plane was about to leave. She didn't realize that he was going to Italy to see Elizabeth. She thought that he just wanted to get away from everyone. "Jason, we need to talk. I am sorry about earlier. I think we should go away just the two of us and talk things out. I want you to know that Patrick and I are over and that Danny and I are moved back in to our old place." Jason told the pilot to hold on for a few minutes and then they could take off.

"Sam, I have been honest with you. I don't love you and I need to get going. We can talk about our divorce and custody arrangements when I get back. Take care Sam." Jake then got into the plane and took off to Italy.

Once he was on the ground there was a limo waiting to take him to the hotel. He made it to the hotel and the driver left him his card for anytime he needed a ride while he was in Rome. Between Nik, Laura and Monica, this trip of theirs was going to be great.

He went to the front desk and was escorted to the Penthouse Suite. "Mr. Quartermaine, your mother called and has made all the arrangements that the two of you will need for your stay. Any tour that you want is listed by the computer. If there is anything we can do for you and Ms. Webber just call." Jason was so excited to see Elizabeth, it was something that he didn't want to change.

He walked thru the door and he was in love. The view from his balcony was beautiful but the woman taking a nap was even more beautiful. He didn't want to wake her but he couldn't help himself. The last couple of days were hard being away from her but also it was good because he realized that even though he knew who he was it didn't change things for them.

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes when she realized she wasn't alone. She saw him and knew that he had come back for her. She walked slowly towards him and held out her arms to him so he knew that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. He took her in his arms and they kissed. It was one of those mind-blowing kisses that you always will happen to you. The type that makes you feel like you are on top of the world. The whole atmosphere for the young couple was like that. The two of them were finally in Italy. Jason always wanted to take Elizabeth there because he knew that was one of her favorite places to go see. He had been there and she loved the way he described it to her. Now she had the chance to finally see Italy. She had been in Rome for a few days but she knew that she had to go back to Port Charles soon.

Elizabeth's cell phone rang and she went to answer it. "Hi, Elizabeth, this is Monica. I hope that you are like the accommodations and that Jason has arrived there safely. I talked to Dr. O. and explained that you were going to need the next few weeks off. There was too much trauma with the wedding being cancelled and you needed to get away from it all. Felix and Sabrina know what is going on and so does Epiphany. No one else will know if you don't want them too. I have a couple of villas that you can check out around Italy. I know you will want to tour the vineyards and also check out some of the amazing little towns around the country. Thank you for loving my son. I am helping Laura with the grandchildren and they are all having a great time. Have fun." Monica didn't let Elizabeth say anything but she let Jason hear the whole thing on speaker phone.

"Mom, thanks. We both appreciate everything that you are doing for us. We will call you in a few days." Jason then hung up Elizabeth's phone call from his mother.

"I think we need to call Laura and talk to our sons. That way we can tell them that we are alright and we love them but first I have a present from our boys." Jason then turned on his laptop and put in the flash drive that Spencer made for them. The boys wanted to do something special for you and this is what they made. The screen came on and she saw her three sons singing one of her favorite songs about Thanksgiving. Then they each took a turn and told their mother what they were grateful for and with each word and look from her boys, the tears piled on. She could not believe that they were so sweet and that Spencer had helped them make it.

"They did this all on their own. No help whatsoever from Grandma, Uncle Nik or you. I am so happy and thankful for every one of them. I am especially grateful for you because I believe that you told your boys that you were coming to see me and that I might need a little reminder of what I left behind." Jason looked at her with that amazing smile of his and those cute dimples. She could get lost in them. She knew she was a goner.

"Okay, maybe I planted the seed but they did the rest. I know our sons are talented and it was keeping them and Spencer away from all that boring grown up talk. They love you and they love us. We are a true family. I know that Aiden is Lucky's son and would not try to take him away from that, but I believe that I would make a great dad for Cameron and Jake is already mine. I just want to have their names reflect that. It will have to wait until I can be officially divorced from Sam. I was thinking that we should get away from Port Charles and get married. We could get married anywhere and then we could go back home. I have come to realize one thing though. I may have plenty of money now but I need to find something that I am good at and start a new career." Elizabeth, led her very sexy fiancée to their nice wonderfully soft bed and began to slowly make love to her man.

The rest of the day, they spent in bed. They ordered room service and had their dinner on the balcony. It was a beautiful night and soon the moon and stars were out. The hotel was in the center of everything and so it was really hard to tell their view there from any view in New York City or any large city. The next day they planned on doing some more sightseeing and then they were off to Tuscany.

"I want you to know that no matter what happens between us I will always love you Jason. I think building a new place together at Vista Point would be a great thing to do." The two of them watched the people on the streets go by and they realized how lucky they were to be together.

"I have been having more bits and pieces of our lives, now and in the past. I realize how much we have really hurt each other because we were trying to make someone else happy. I wanted to be everything Sonny and Carly wanted me to be and you were doing that for Lucky. The one thing that I wish was we would be able to see my sister again. She was the one person who knew how we both felt and she wanted us to be together and happy. She also would have throttled Nik for keeping us apart. I know if she was alive things would have been done differently." Elizabeth looked into Jason's eyes and started to cry. She didn't know why but she realized how true his words were at that moment. She also realized that he had a lot more of his memory back.

"I heard that you talked to Robin and she told you about how you were saved and brought back to Port Charles. Can you tell me if you remember any of that?" Jason held Elizabeth's hand and realized something that he probably did even realize. When he was going to Sonny's place he was going to go somewhere else right afterward. He realized that it wasn't to see Sam and Danny. It was to see Elizabeth and her sons. He knew that Jake was alive because he had seen him. He was not sure if it was a dream or if it was real.

"I am about to tell you something that I have just remembered but I am not sure whether it really happened or if it was wishful thinking. I was in and out of consciousness a lot at the beginning before I had the strength to go find Robin. They were always coming in to check on me but because they believed I couldn't hear anything or know what they were talking about, they talked a lot about other projects that were going on. One of them was about a young boy who was brought from the brink of death and was told his family had died. He stayed on the island because there was no one to take care of him in the States. The other thing that I heard about was about a coma patient that had come back with no memory of who she was or how she got there. She was beautiful and the two doctors would show each other the pictures that they took of this younger woman. I think it was Emily. She is said to be living in Canada in an institution not far from the border. They did experiments there like where I was at Crichton Clark. It would be a miracle if Emily were still alive. I just wish I knew whether it was the truth or some wishful thinking."

Elizabeth looked into Jason's beautiful blue eyes and felt that her heart was breaking. She was not sure if it was for the good or bad. "I think we should end our trip now and go home. If she is alive we need to find her. I don't think that it was coincidence that your memory is coming back now that Robin told you the truth. Jake may also know something. He loved Emily and he may have seen her in his travels." Jason called downstairs and asked about how quickly he could get a plane back to Port Charles. The desk clerk had put him with information at the Rome International Airport. There was a flight back to NYC in three hours. They could be put in First Class but they need to be at the airport in an hour. Jason got in touch with his driver and he was able to pick them up in fifteen minutes. Elizabeth and Jason packed their bags quickly to get back home.

The limo took them straight to the airport. They got their first class seats and were soon on their way home. Jason got in touch with his mother and she had arranged transportation from the airport in NYC to home. The trip was exhausting but it was also very cool. They felt that they were racing against time because if Helena figured out that Jason had his memory back that he could save his sister.

The flight was long and they got back to Port Charles very early that morning. Elizabeth had enough time for a shower with Jason and then they were off to talk to Nik. Elizabeth knew if Nik had an idea that Emily could be alive he would do anything to get her back. When Alfred opened the door to Elizabeth and Jason he was completely stunned. He was not sure whether to alert Nik or not. "Alfred, I come in peace. I just need to ask Nikolas if he has any knowledge of a medical facility in Canada." Alfred, let them inside and announced the visitor's to Nik and Laura.

"Nik, I want to thank you for everything that you have done for us. I need a favor. Do you know or can you find out if there is a medical clinic in Canada near the U.S. border? I believe that Emily may still be alive. I have some of my memories back and while I was at the clinic there were two doctors who were always talking about a young beautiful woman who was in a coma and lost her memory. She is at that clinic in Canada. I saw the pictures of the woman and from a distance she looked a lot like Emily. I am just not sure if they were real memories or just dreams." Just then Laura came down with her grandsons. They were so excited to their mother and Jason. Jake ran to his mother first and the three of them ganged up on their dad and began tickling him. Then Jake saw that his father had a certain look and got a bit scared. Jason didn't realize it but Jake had seen his dad do that before when he was taken to the clinic for a couple of weeks to make sure that he was alright.

"Jake, why are you looking at me like that. You look like you have seen a ghost?" Jake then started to tremble a bit when in walked Sam with Helena. Sam was shocked to see Elizabeth and Jason happy together but when she saw the way Jake looked at her and Helena, she started to turn around and leave.

"Samantha, do not leave. You are here to do one thing and that is all. I guess I don't really need you though since his father is here now. Well, well, well. If it is Jason and his lovely fiancée, Elizabeth. I heard that you were in Italy. How did you get back so fast? I know that you have questions for me? Go ahead and ask them. I may answer them or I may not. It just depends on how nicely you ask?"

Jason wanted to throttle Helena's neck but then he knew that he would never see his sister again. "I want to know where my sister, Emily is right now? I also want to know why my son is so scared of you and Sam. Then I will be fine." Helena started to laugh and looked at young Jake.

"Jake knows that we held you hostage. He only knew you as Jason who was a friend of his mother's. He also knows that Sam is the one who helped me bring Jake to Greece. She also knows about Emily and also about you. You found out about her connection to Jake and that was why you planned on seeing Elizabeth right after seeing Sonny. I couldn't have that but of course you were able to escape me again. The SUV hitting you and you having a new face is the only reason why I let you go. Sam was a part of most of the things I did but once you got hit, well she was left out of the loop. I had to keep my grandson away from Ms. Quartermaine because she was the love of Nikolas's life."

"Grandmother, where is Emily? You know I love her. What have you done with her?" Nikolas was about to lose it and Jason gave him a look that told him after they got what they wanted then they would go after Helena.

"I understand why you would do this to Jake, Grandmother but I don't understand why Sam would be all in this mess too. I thought she loved her family and hurting me thru Emily and hurting Jason thru Jake doesn't make sense." Sam tried to leave again when Laura stopped her.

Jason looked at Sam with such hate in his eyes that Sam felt like she was being burned at the stake by his glare. "I don't care so much about myself but what you did to my son and my sister, I will never forgive you for and you need to be put away for a long time. Our son, Danny will be taken good care and you will never see him again."

Sam looked at him and laughed. "Are you even sure that he is your son? Who knows who the father of my child is? Do whatever you want to me. I will get far away and just change my name like I always do. Spinelli will set up a new life for me and I will be long gone before you have any of the police officers in town get near me. Helena has given me a nice nest egg to live on and Danny will be with me. You will never see him again."

While Sam was taking her anger out on her husband, Laura was making phone calls to the PCPD. She told them what was going on at Wyndermere and that they needed to get there to arrest Sam and Helena.

Nikolas had figured out a couple of the different places that they could have Emily at but because Helena was there already, he knew that in order to check those out he needed to put his grandmother out of commission. Nik could tell that his mother was busy on the phone and prayed that she was calling the police. "Grandmother, please tell me where Emily is at? You know I love and need her. Spencer misses Emily every day and she loves him like a son. I would do anything to know where she is and if she is alright." Helena took pity on her grandson and made a phone call to the clinic in Niagara Falls.

"I want to know how our patient is doing today. Is Ms. Quartermaine getting her memory back or does she still not remember?" She told the doctor thank you and hung up the phone.

"She is starting to get back parts of her memory. She remembers just before the engagement party but not that night or anything until she woke up. I will give you the address but you must know that they will keep you away from her if they suspect who you are. They have pictures of both you, Nikolas and you Jason. Elizabeth may be able to help your cause. She is her best friend and a nurse." The three of them knew that it could be a set up but they needed to go find out if she was alive or if it is a big game being played by Helena and Sam.

Laura called the PCPD to come get Sam for kidnapping Jake and Emily. Dante and Nathan made it to the island and put her and Helena in handcuffs. Dante read them their rights and took them off the island. Laura went with them to help them with the investigation. Nik, Jason and Liz went to the airstrip and were soon in the air on their way to Canada.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane landed at an airstrip not far from the clinic. Nik had put a wire on Elizabeth so if she was in trouble they could get to her. Elizabeth was going to go thru the front door while Nik and Jason were going in thru the back. She made it to the front desk and she did as Helena instructed her. "I am here on Helene's behalf. I am a private nurse from New York. I am also a good friend of one of your patients, her name is Emily Quartermaine, I heard that she has lost her memory and was coming here to see if I could assist her and your clinic." The head nurse looked at Elizabeth and sighed.

She brought her down the hallway and into one of the patient's rooms. "Is this your friend, Emily Quartermaine?" Elizabeth looked at the young woman and started to cry. She was so happy that her best friend was still alive.

"Emily, look at me. Do you remember me?" Emily opened her eyes and she just starred at her for a few minutes. It was like she was drugged but then she smiled at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, you came to see me? I thought everyone had forgotten about me. I was so sad. The staff here has been helping me remember who I am. Is Nik here? Does he still love me?" Elizabeth could not let on that Nik and Jason were there. She didn't want to upset Emily so she was confused as to what to say next.

"He isn't here right now but he is waiting for you. When your brother realized something was wrong he went to Helena and she told him that you were alive. We have thought that you have been dead for eight years. I know this sounds crazy but it is true." Luckily she was alone at the time and didn't hear her talking to Emily.

"We need to get you out of here. There are people who miss you so much and they will be so happy to see you. I love you my friend. I just want you to play along with me. We need to make it look like we are just going for a walk okay?" Elizabeth helped Emily get dressed. Luckily they had been letting her exercise so she was able to walk. Emily had one of her sweat suits on that she used for physical therapy.

They walked to the front desk without being seen. There were no guards around so they walked out the front door. Nik and Jason met them outside the gate. When she saw Nik, she almost fainted. The problem was that Jason didn't look the same and she was a bit scared of him. The worst part was with his memory gaps he couldn't really prove who he was to her just yet.

"Em, this is Jason. He was hit by a SUV last year and had plastic surgery. I was with him the whole time. He lost his memory too and is just starting to get it back, piece by piece. The only reason why we are here is because Jason started to get his memory back and remembers when he was unfrozen and was in a semi-conscious state he thought he heard someone talk about you. There were doctors who were working on his protocol and also your doctors. The doctors go between the different clinics. I even believe that Jake has seen you too. He was hit by a car when he was four and we thought he died. We found out that Helena and Sam had kidnapped him and brought him to the Cassadine Island. We just found out about that today." Emily just was totally dazed so they knew that they had overwhelmed her. They knew they needed to get her back to Port Charles as soon as possible and then to the hospital to check her out completely.

They got into Nik's jet and took off for Port Charles. A couple of hours later they were situated at the Quartermaine estate for the night. Nik did not leave her side and Elizabeth called Laura to tell her the good news. Jake asked if he could see her because he believes that he saw her on one of his trips away from the island. Laura took all the boys over so they could see Emily for themselves. Spencer was so happy to see her. He just looked at her and cried. Hayden knew that she was not going to be able to get what she wanted now since Emily came back and she packed her bags and took off.

Jake looked at Emily and she recognized him right away. "I have seen you before, haven't I? You came to the clinic to get checked up on because you had been hurt and they wanted to make sure that you were all better. You were so sweet to me and I now I know why. You are my nephew. I am your Auntie Emily! Cameron, can here and see me. I have missed you so much. You are looking more like your dad every day." Monica had heard about her memory loss but seeing the boys made her much better. Aiden didn't know what to do because he only heard stories about Auntie Em and she was an angel in heaven.

"Mom and Uncle Nik told me that you were an angel looking over us. I don't understand." She just shook her head and laughed.

"Aiden, you are not the only one that thought that. I believe that my son, Jason had some hidden memories of his little sister and that is how they figured out she was alive. I guess they forgot to tell me because if he was wrong he didn't want me to grieve all over again. I do believe that we have tired my daughter out. Tomorrow will be a big day once everyone finds out that you are still alive."

"I have good news for everyone. Samantha and Helena are locked up tight at the PCPD and in the morning they will be transferred to Pentonville. Dante and Nathan are taking them there early in the morning. They want to make sure that no one can break them out." The boys were beyond exhausted and so was everyone else.

"I have plenty of room here, so why doesn't everyone stay the night. Tomorrow is going to be another long day and I know that Emily will need all of us standing by her. I can understand why Helena would do such a terrible thing but not Samantha. I thought that she loved you Jason. Why would she help someone that not only hurt your sister but your son too?"

"I think that she really believed that I would forgive her for it and that she could just lie to me and I would believe every word she says. She didn't take it very well that I didn't want to be with her. I just wanted to have a relationship with my son. I guess that is one more thing that I will have to check out with Diane. I was going for joint custody but now I am going for full custody. There are so many things that need to be done and I just don't know what to do about them." The boys were tired well actually overtired and so Laura took the boys upstairs so they could get ready to sleep. Nik went to stay with Emily in her room. Now that he knew she was alive, he was not going to leave her side.

Elizabeth, Monica and Jason then walked up the stairs and went to sleep too. Everyone who was there knew that there were many more questions than answers as to why Helena has done what she has done but mostly importantly why.

Helena knew that her escape was gone when Dante and Nathan took her and Sam to Pentonville so soon after booking. She didn't have time to set anything up and that is why Dante took it upon himself to take them personally. They arrived at Pentonville and the paperwork was done. Samantha was put in with the population at Pentonville but Helena was locked up under high security.

The inmates knew who they had with them and that Helena was untouchable but Sam was fair game. She didn't realize how popular she was to the inmates there and what they were about to do to her. Even though Jason was not a part of the organization anymore, Sonny was made aware of what had happened and what Sam had done to Jason and his family. He owed Jason for everything that he has done for him in the past. Taking care of Sam was something that he was happy to do. There would be no trial for Samantha Morgan. There was no excuse for what she had done to Emily, Jake and Jason. Helping Helena had made her enemy number one in Port Charles. There were a few women who owed Sonny a favor and they looked upon their job as a way to repay him for all that he had done for them. She didn't see it coming. The women were first going to have their fun with her and then they would end it.

Samantha felt that she would be getting her get out of jail free ticket anytime and that she would be soon somewhere far away. She thought of her son Danny and knew that she had to get out there fast or she wouldn't be able to take him with her. She went into to take her shower. She got undressed and went into the shower stall. There were two women there waiting for her. There was someone also watching to make sure no one else would go in. The guards were also on Sonny's payroll and looked the other way. Sam was first raped by the two women and then they stabbed her and left her in the shower. No one noticed that she was gone and no one cared. That was the way it was at Pentonville.

The next day, Alexis went down to Pentonville to see her daughter. The warden pulled Alexis aside and told her that her daughter was murdered earlier that morning. They were looking into it but there were no leads. Alexis then knew that no one was really looking for her daughter's killers and she would just have to live with that.

Emily woke up the next morning and the drugs in her system were starting to leave her. Monica knew that she would have to get her to the hospital to find out what is in her system. She had been gone for so long and the fact was some of those drugs would have to be weaned out of her system. She just couldn't go without them. She was admitted into the hospital. She was admitted under an assumed name until they knew what they were dealing with. There were certain people who Monica could trust and that she would use them to take care of Emily. Elizabeth was one of them and so was Patrick Drake.

Nik stayed by her side the entire time she was admitted. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that she was alive all this time. His grandmother has hurt him time and again but he can't understand why she would do this to him. Maybe she thought that she would get her well and then let her go back to him but to let him live this long yearning for someone he thought had died is beyond cruel. He realizes that some of the things that he had done in the past year could be considered like that and he knows that he has to make it up for that but to have his own family do that to him was unbelievable. Helena was now completely dead to him. Laura was his mother, Lucky and Lulu was his family. He was just a Cassadine in name only.

While Elizabeth was at the hospital she talked to Dr. Kevin Collins and asked if he could take Jake as a patient. She trusted him and she knew that her son must be hurting but he is not able to express them or knows who he can trust. She had been talking with Laura and Jason about the way Jake had been behaving. When he saw Helena and Sam together it looked like he was about to come undone. They knew that something must have happened but Jake would not speak about it to anyone.

Kevin and Elizabeth had a conference together about Jake and he knew that he could help him but he believed that Jason and Emily would probably need help too because of their issues. He also said that she could probably use some help too. There would be family therapy and also individual therapy. It was important for Jake to have someone to speak too alone but it would also be good for Jake to have his family with him in some of the sessions.

Jason was able to get total custody of Danny that week. Diane was a great lawyer and with Samantha dead, there would be no divorce. Everyone thought that Jason was back to his old tricks but he had nothing to do with the death of his wife. He would never know the truth on why his wife did this to him or to Emily and Jake. He just had to be thankful that he never had to deal with her again.

Helena was another story. He wanted to know why she did it but she was not about to tell him the truth. She wouldn't even do that for her grandson. She was sent to Pentonville for life and that is where she would die. She was stay in isolation for her own safety because what had happened to Sam would definitely happen to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily was able to get the drugs that the doctors had kept her on out of her system. It took about a week for her to be completely weaned off the drugs and luckily there were no long lasting effects.

Jake was to start therapy with Dr. Collins the day after Emily was admitted. Kevin was hoping that he could help Jake on an out-patient basis but wasn't sure until he first saw the young boy. Jake came into his office and was very quiet. He knew why he was there but he had a fear of all doctors and Kevin wouldn't be the exception to this either.

"Jake, I am Dr. Kevin Collins. I have been helping people feel better about themselves and I want to do that for you. I know that you are coming to me because your mother wants to help you. We will be having some sessions that are just between the two of us and no one else will know about. We will also be having some therapy sessions as a family. I want to make it this as easy for you as possible. I know that everyone here has thought you have been dead for quite a few years. It must have been traumatic for you thinking that no one loved you but that is not the truth. They were all grieving for you. They all love you very much and want the best for you. Is there anything that you want to ask me or want to talk about?" Kevin let Jake think about everything that he just said.

"Dr. Collins, I am not sure that you can help me? I am not sure that there is anything wrong with me to fix. The person who took care of me on the island was nice to me. I hated Helena and Sam. They would say all terrible things about my family especially my mom. They wanted me to think that my mom hated me because of Jason being my father. They told me that Jason didn't love me because he thought my mother was a slut and that she was trash. Well, Helena really didn't say anything bad about my mother or father. Sam told me that Jason only loved her and that my mother had me just to hurt her. She told me that my mother has gone on without me just like I never was there. I tried not to listen to her but she was in my ear all the time about it when I first got better. Soon after that she was gone back to the states and then is when I heard about my mother dying. I thought she really died and that my dad didn't want me. I met Jason a couple of times when I was a little older when he was being programmed. I liked seeing him because he reminded me of home. I also saw my Aunt Emily but I didn't know it was her because I was too little to remember her and she had lost her memory so it was sad but I guess it was better that way. We became friends and when I went to Canada, I would see her. I sometimes got to go to New York and I would see Jason. He was being held and monitored there. I only know that because of overhearing the doctors there. There was an operation that I had about two years ago. I think they put something in my brain but I am not sure. I sometimes get bad headaches when I am around Mom and Dad. I don't want to worry anyone so I don't say anything. They hurt really bad and make me do and say bad things so the pain goes away. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Kevin knew that he must have an implant like his father did. He knew that Jake was going to want to hear this but he had to tell him the truth.

"Jake, did you know that your dad did some bad things when he was first came back. He was hit by an SUV and lost his memory. He only has pieces of it and hopefully he will get them all back. The reason I am telling you this is that Helena had an implant planted into his brain to make him do those bad things. I think that we will have to check to see if that is why you have been having those bad headaches. It will relieve the pressure of the headaches and your bad thoughts if it is taken out. I will need your permission to tell your parents about this only. I will not tell them anything else that you have told me. I promised you this and I will keep my promise. The thing about your headaches I will have to tell them so you can get better." Dr. Collins looked at his young patient and knew that it had to be done.

"I give you permission to tell my parents. I am glad that I can trust you. Thank you Dr. Collins." Kevin then asked for Elizabeth and Jason to come in.

"I have been given permission from your son to tell you something that has been bothering him. He has been having bad headaches and has been doing and saying things that he normally would not do due to the headaches. I think that Helena put an implant into his head like he did to you Jason. I think that we need to have Dr. Drake take a look and see if that is what is going on with Jake's headaches." Elizabeth looked at her son and then over to Jason. She remembered the headaches that Jason had around the time of when he was under Helena's influence.

Jason and Elizabeth thanked Dr. Collins and took Jake with them. Elizabeth saw Patrick near the nurses' desk. "Patrick, I need to make an appointment with you for Jake. Dr. Collins believes that Helena put an implant into Jake's brain like she had done to Jason. Can we schedule a brain scan for today? I know that it is on such short notice but I think it's important to find out about his headaches."

"Elizabeth, I will call down and see how soon we can get a scan done? How does Jake feel about all of this? He must be scared."

Elizabeth went over to Emily's room with Jake and Jason. "You may be having some company. Dr. Collins believes that Helena had Jake implanted with something in his brain like his dad. Hopefully we can find out soon if that is what is causing his headaches. I just want this to end. I am so glad everyone is home safe but I want everyone to be whole again. Helena is a true monster. I feel so bad for Nik."

Patrick stepped into Emily's room when he found out that there was a slot in two hours for a scan for Jake. "I think we will have to admit him today. I want to be able to get him well so he will be home before Christmas. The Pediatric Ward is just down the hall from here. Do you want me to start the admission paperwork while you have someone bring him his things? If you are right he will be here for the next few days maybe up to a week."

"Jason looked at Elizabeth, do you want Laura to get some of his things over here and bring over his brothers?" Elizabeth was still in shock and could only shake her head, yes.

Laura gathered up some of Jake's favorite toys and some pajamas for the young boy. Cameron and Aiden wanted to see Jake and make sure that he was alright for themselves. Laura got to the hospital while Jake was being admitted. Monica had been there for the last couple of days with her daughter and Nik. Spencer was at school with Emma. He was getting his cousins' homework for them since they couldn't be at school.

Jake looked so small sometimes to Elizabeth. She was so scared for him because she knew that he would have to fight to get better. The implant does something to your system. It tears you up inside because it makes you think in a way that is foreign to them. Patrick took Jake down for his brain scans. Jason, Laura, Monica, Nik and Elizabeth watched the procedure that was being done on Jake. Nik had so much guilt in him because of what his grandmother had done to the ones he loved. It broke his heart to see the fear in his family's eyes. Nik left and went to the roof. Elizabeth saw him go and Jason told her to follow him.

"I see you like escaping to the roof too. This is not your fault. You can't help how evil your grandmother is any more than I can help what she has done. This is all on Helena and Sam. I am just shocked that she could get away with what she had done until now. I would have loved to see your cousin die. I know that you don't want to hear that but I thought that she was hurt because of Jason wanting to be with me still and not her. How could she do all those things to Jake? She must have thought that Jason truly died or else she would have taken him away from me a long time ago." Nik and Elizabeth hung out on the roof just a little while longer while waiting for the test to be done. Jason texted her when they were almost done. Elizabeth and Nik then left to go back downstairs. Elizabeth went to see her son while Nik went to see Emily.

"Just like we thought, Jake needs surgery. His implant is in a place that is not far from where we had thought it would be."

"I have time this afternoon for his surgery. Elizabeth, would you like to come in and watch the procedure. You are too close to actually help operate but you might find some comfort in being able to watch. Robin and Monica are also going to watch. Do you think that you can handle it or do you want to be with Jason?" Elizabeth looked at Patrick with such sad eyes. It broke his heart. He had been getting closer to Robin and was also in shock when he found out what Sam had done to not only Emily but Jake too.

"I keep thinking of how young Jake was when he was taken away from us. I was so lost and now I find out that he had been alive all this time kept away from us because Sam wanted Jason all to herself. I can't comprehend why she would hate me so much and why she would hurt all the people she hurt. This is not only tearing me apart but a lot of people love Jake, Emily and Jason. She did this to all of them too. Thank you for asking me and I would love to be able to watch the operation. I know that I can't help with the operation because he is my child but being close to him will help me. Do you think that Jason could come too? I know he needs this."

"I think that can be arranged. I just want you to know that you have the best team to take the implant out. We did it for Jason and now we will do it for Jake. Just remember that prayer goes a long way. Did I tell you that Robin and I have got back together? She has been my rock thru all of this craziness. Emma is so happy that her mother is back. We know that she didn't want to leave us but had to so no one would get hurt. They are prepping Jake now so I need to get ready so we can operate on him. Everything will be alright." Patrick then went to check the O.R. and made sure that everything was ready for Jake's surgery.

Jason and Elizabeth went in to say goodbye to their son. "Dad and I will be in the observation area so we can see how you are doing. We will be by your side the whole time the operation is taking place. Patrick is the best at what he does and he even took one of those implants out of your father. Helena had done the same thing to your father. He is all better now but still missing some memories. We will just have to keep making new ones." Jake looked at his parents and smiled at them. The orderlies came to take Jake to the operating room. Jason, Monica, Robin and Elizabeth followed them and then went into the observation room. The operation would take a while so they all settled in for the operation.


	5. Chapter 5

The operation for Jake was a success. He had to stay in the hospital for a few days like his Aunt Emily. The family was going between both rooms so much that they decided to get a room for both of them together. It pays to have family on the hospital board. There were going to be in the hospital for Thanksgiving but it was okay because they were all together.

"Emily, I missed you so much and I am so happy that we found you. Your brother figured it out even though his memories have not all come back. His faith in you brought us all back together. There have been so many times that I needed you but now I realize that you needed us more and I wish we could have brought you home sooner." Elizabeth hugged her best friend and then let Jason sit by her. She went and sat by Jake's side and watched him sleep. Nik was so happy about Emily that he knew the minute that they could get married that they would get married.

"Emily, I know that last time we were together it was for our engagement party. I love you so much and I don't want to waste any time. When you get released I want to start planning our wedding. It can be as small or large as you like. We can get married on cruise ship or private island. We can get married by the justice of the peace. I don't care as long as you are with me." Emily looked at Nikolas and smiled. Her smile just lit up her face when she realized how much she was loved and missed by everyone.

"Nik, I will marry you anywhere even here if you want. When my memory was starting to come back all I could do was dream of you. Of course, when Spencer was in my dreams he was a lot younger. Jason was there and so was Elizabeth. By the way brother, I am not sure that I can get used to your ugly mug. I loved your old mug so much better." Of course she was laughing when she said it so he knew that she was joking.

"I see Em that you haven't lost that quirky sense of humor. Jase, don't worry I love you no matter how you look. You are my knight in shining armor. I will be back in a few minutes. I need to make sure the dinner is here for us." Elizabeth went to the lobby and with a little help from the orderlies, she was able to bring up Thanksgiving for the family. There was a table put into the room and it was decorated for the feast. Everyone watched the parades on television. The food was brought up and everyone held hands and said what they were thankful for. Emily and Jake had to stay in their bed to eat but having everyone there made it much better than being alone.

The next couple of days flew by with the all the tests that Emily and Jake had to take to make sure that they were alright. Emily couldn't wait till she got to leave. She saw the snow falling and it was the first time in a very long time that she got to be outside and watch it fall all around her. She just took everything in because she didn't want to lose it again. Nik and Spencer had been staying at the Metro Court because they were putting up Spoon Island for sale. Nik found an investor and he bought the property for a good price. Nik had put some of the way away in case of a rainy day. He thought since his grandmother was in prison that the Cassadine money would be frozen. Luckily he was wrong about that. His grandmother did want money for a good lawyer to get her off but Nik had cut her off. He was in charge of everything now and even though a lot of it was lost on bad investments, there was still plenty to take care of Spencer, Emily and himself.

Nik had given back the proxies that belonged to the Quartermaines and decided to go into his own business. He sold most of the property oversees to pay for bad debts and also taxes. He was still left with over ten billion dollars so he wasn't hurting. He found out thru Spinelli that his grandmother had more investments then he knew about and that was why he had so much more money than he thought he had. "Emily, I found some property not far from your mother's estate. Would you like to go look at it with Spencer and me? We have been doing some downsizing and I thought getting rid of the island was a good way to start. I want a place of our own without any bad memories." The property that they looked at was over a hundred acres. It was on the harbor and it was a beautiful piece of property. The manor had more that fifteen bedrooms and twelve bathrooms. It also had a game room, two offices and a media room.

"I was thinking that since I am not going to be a doctor now, I think that maybe we could own a magazine or go into realty. I have been watching a ton of HGTV. The flipping of houses seem like a good investment for the times. Or just investing in the realty market." Nik was always amazed by the way Emily could just have gone through what she had gone through and then was ready for the next part of her life. He was totally charmed by the way she looked at life. He just wished he could be like that too.

The same day that Emily got out of the hospital, Jake was getting out too. They went to their house and Jason had a big announcement for the family. Danny had become adjusted to living with everyone and they loved having a new brother. "Okay, this house is wonderful but I think we need a bigger place. There are four growing boys here and you all need your own room. I know that you don't mind sharing right now but soon you will want your own space. Your mother and I have purchased a piece of property in Vista Point. This area has always meant a lot to us and building our dream house there is something that we should all have a part in. What do you all want for your new home? We will go by age? I am the oldest so I say we need a game room in the basement which can be our man cave. It will have a pool table, large screen television for our games. It will need a snack bar and no women are allowed in there. This includes mom. Of course that means that we have to clean the room or hire someone to do it. That is only fair." Elizabeth was very amused by what he said because she knew the boys would love that. Especially the no girls rule.

"I think that the kitchen should be huge and we have an open floor plan. I want to be able to make dinner and see all of you boys do your homework. There should be an island in the kitchen and all new appliances. I also think we should have a pool for the summer time." The boys were loving that. They were very excited that they got to help make decisions for their new house.

"I think that Mom and Dad should have a floor to themselves. They could have that en-suite thing I hear about on television. I also think that dad is right and we should have our own rooms. There should be a couple extra in case we have company or mom and dad have more children. I think mom needs a daughter to help her win some arguments. I am just happy that we are all together now." Cameron then left it to Jake for his say.

"I want to have a dog. Having a pet would show responsibility and could be a good watch dog since we will be living in the woods. It could protect us from wildlife and other things. I also agree that mom needs a little girl to help out with all the housework and stuff. She could help mom cook and clean. Also try to even out the odds." Everyone had a laugh at what Jake said except Elizabeth.

"I see that I am going to have to train you to help with the housework, Jake. We all have our chores to do, not just me but I think that maybe we could get some extra help especially for your man cave." Elizabeth hugged her son so he knew she was kidding with him.

"I think that we should have a huge backyard and maybe a tree fort." Aiden and Danny both agreed on the last part. They would be happy anywhere as long as they were together. Danny only asked about his mother a couple of times and realized that she wasn't coming back. He was glad that his father loved him and was taking him in or he probably would have had to live with his grandparents. He loved his grandmothers Alexis and Monica, but he would rather be with his brothers.

The first week that Jake was home was filled with fun and love. They went and picked out a Christmas tree and put it up in the living room. The boys loved putting on the ornaments and loved watching their parents make out like teenagers. Well except for Cameron. He was almost a teenager and he thought they were too old to be kissing all the time.

The hung up their stockings on the fireplace mantle. The home smelled like gingerbread and sugar cookies. Elizabeth was in a very festive mood because it was the first time in a long time that everyone she loved would be home for Christmas.

Nik was able to get a good deal on the property and moved their things into the new home. His staff came with him because there was almost the same amount of space as on Spoon Island. The only difference was there were no passageways under their home. Emily loved being able to design their new place. Christmas was always her favorite time of year and being with Spencer and Nikolas made it that much better. The two of them got married by a justice of the peace and just a few friends and relatives. It was very low key but they were both happy just to be married. Emily knew that some things were never going to come back to her because of all of the drugs she had taken during her absence from Port Charles.

"I have never been happier than I am right now. You are my prince, Nikolas and always will be. We need to get our place settled so we can enjoy Christmas this year. Spencer has gotten so big and I am so proud of the both of you. I heard about ELQ but you were hurting because I was gone. We just have to take things, step by step. We will find our way back to being productive in our community. We just have to figure out what to do with ourselves. I think my brother has to do the same thing. We are all in the same boat."

The two families were about to celebrate a great holiday season. This will be a season full of love and joy.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason had bought the property at Vista Point and found an architect that could make the dreams of his future wife and sons come true. The architect was new in town but he had a great reputation. Spinelli had the architect checked out and found out some great stuff about the young man.

Jason knew he could not go back into the business with Sonny. Sonny understood but Jason knew that he had to talk to the five families. He wanted a life for his family and himself and didn't want to go back to his old life. He didn't remember it but luckily he still had his instincts so if he needed too he could take care of his family. He also thought about moving away but knew that trouble would follow him if he didn't make peace there in Port Charles.

Jason met with the five families and spoke to them from the heart. He told him what had happened to him from other people's stories. "I don't believe that I could be an asset any longer to Sonny. My loyalties are with my future wife and sons. I don't remember anything before I got hit by the SUV a year ago. I will never tell any secrets about any of the families even if I do remember. I know how the game is played because Sonny and I have talked. I also want to be honest with you and that even though I don't remember my old life, I still have the instincts needed to take care of my family and myself. I was able to save Sonny without even knowing what I was doing. This is not a way to scare you but just telling you the truth. I will leave now and I will wait to hear your response. Thank you for giving me this opportunity to speak freely today." Milo and Jason walked out while Sonny walked into the meeting.

Sonny listened to the five families and was pleased to know that they were going to let Jason go. "We do have a few words of advice for Mr. Quartermaine. He needs to know that he can never speak of our arrangement and he and his family will be safe. Also we would like to thank him for all the things that he has done for us." Sonny and Max then left to tell Jason the news. He was very happy that he could live life without fear for his family and himself.

Jason went home to tell Elizabeth the good news. The next thing that the two decided to do was figure out what they could do for a living. Elizabeth worked at GH as a nurse but with four young boys it was time for her to take some time and stay at home. She had always wanted to be able to stay at home and just be able to take care of her children. Danny was growing on her. He looked so much like his dad. Jake and Danny had grown close since Sam was killed.

Their home was small but full of love. The new house that they were having built would be bigger but the same love would be there. Jason wanted to have one more child. He hoped that one day there was a daughter to brighten up their lives. Monica was so happy with everything that had been going on that even Tracy was getting into the holiday spirit.

It was two weeks before Christmas. Michael and Sabrina went over to see his grandmother. Michael had been living at the Quartermaine estate but decided he needed a place of his own for Sabrina and their baby. "Grandmother, I want to thank you for letting us move into the gate house. It is just perfect. The men did a great job getting it into shape for us. We have been talking to Elizabeth for suggestions on the nursery. We are not sure whether we are having a son or a daughter so the suggestions that Elizabeth has given us has helped a lot." Monica loved how cute the two of them were together. She knew that her grandson truly loved Sabrina and it showed.

"Monica, I would also like to thank you for everything that you are doing for us. We are having the movers bring everything over this afternoon and we would like to invite you and Tracy over tomorrow night. We plan on having a small Christmas tree trimming party. It is our first Christmas together and we want to celebrate it with everyone we love. We just ask that you each bring over a Christmas ornament for the tree. This way next year our baby can see how much love we have in our family." Michael and Sabrina also planned on telling everyone about their engagement and wedding on New Year's Eve. Michael had already told his parents about the Christmas tree trimming party and his brothers and sisters. He invited Jason and Elizabeth and their sons too. Michael wanted to invite Emily and Spencer without Nikolas but Sabrina told him no. Nikolas is now a part of the family and he was sorry for everything that he had done. Sabrina invited a few friends from the hospital so even though there wouldn't be any breathing room they were excited to have the party any way.

"Is there anything else I can do? I have a great caterer who could bring over some food for the festivities. We can set up a buffet table and that would save on space and time." Michael thanked his grandmother for that because he totally forgot about the food.

"Would you like to come down to the gatehouse and see how we have everything set up? The movers are bringing some of Sabrina things from her apartment with Felix but everything else is there. We will just have to set up the nursery when we get a bit closer to the due date."

"I already took a peek a few hours ago. I am sorry but I just wanted to make sure it was perfect for the two of you. I loved the furnishings that you have put in there. I think that the two of you will be very happy there. I also have a present there for you when you go back down there. I love you two but I have to get to work. I will make sure that Tracy and I will be there tomorrow night." Monica walked out her grandson and future granddaughter. She was very grateful for having a couple of young grandsons help her pick out a present for their cousin.

Michael walked into the gatehouse with Sabrina. There was a sign welcoming the "Corinthos Family". It was a sign that Michael knew his grandmother accepted his name being changed back to support Sonny. They didn't realize that his grandmother went and got them a beautiful Christmas tree. "How did she know? I don't understand how she guessed that I wanted a tree. A real tree and it looks like something that they got on their property." Sabrina looked out and saw Monica with Jake and Danny. She could see their smiles and opened the door to let them in.

"I think that your grandmother had help picking out the tree. How did the three of you get the tree into the house?" Just then Jason and Elizabeth walked in with Cameron and Aiden. Now, they knew who cut down the tree and brought it inside the gatehouse. Michael went and gave his uncle a hug and a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek.

The boys wanted to go upstairs and explore the gatehouse. "I will take them on a little tour. I will let the four of you take a break while I chase after my grandsons." Michael laughed while watching Monica run up the stairs after her four grandsons.

"I want to thank the two of you for helping make this a great Christmas. I have never seen my grandmother so happy. This time last year was so hard on everyone and now it is like a miracle every other day. Sabrina and I have been thinking and we want the two of you as godparents of our child. We also want Felix too so we are hoping for a boy." Just then Sabrina elbowed Michael in the stomach. The baby must not have been too happy with his mother because he gave her a big kick. Sabrina was shocked when it happened but Elizabeth saw the belly move so she knew what happened.

"I think our child did not like me elbowing his or her father. The baby just gave me a hard kick." She went and put her hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick again. Michael was next and he felt the baby kick. It was very exciting to feel the baby kick for the first time. Michael was more in love with his future wife and child. He couldn't believe how good his life was becoming. The clinic was almost done and would open in early spring. He was dedicating it to his biological father Alan Jr.

Jason didn't remember everything before his accident but bits and pieces were starting to come back. He was thankful for the family that he had and also hopeful for the family that he would have in the future. Michael was more like a son to Jason than a nephew. It was probably because he took care of him during his first year of life. Even though he didn't quite remember everything he could still feel that connection deep inside of him like his feeling for Elizabeth.

The past year had been a rollercoaster for the two of them and they had been weathering it out pretty good. When everything came down with Sam and Helena, it showed Jason just how much Elizabeth meant to him and that Sam was truly not the one for him. He was grateful for some of the things she did for him but he realized that she must have had a hidden agenda for him especially when she found out that he was actually Jason.

Robin and Patrick were back together again and were planning on taking a trip with Emma to see her grandfathers. She hadn't seen her grandfather Noah or grandfather Robert in a while. She was excited to see them and couldn't wait for her Christmas vacation. Anna was going to meet them in Hawaii for the renewal of their wedding vows. It was a surprise for Emma. Patrick was so happy that all the Cassadines that were trying to hurt Robin were either dead or in prison. They also knew that Emma needed to know that Robin loves her. She didn't want to leave but was forced to so she could help Jason and then to make sure her family was safe.

Michael was so happy to have his uncle back in his life. Jason was someone that he has always depended as far back as he could remember. Even when Jason didn't know who he was, he was still a good friend to him and his family. Sabrina was happy that her life had finally settled down. She had told Michael about her night with Carlos and he forgave her. The two weren't exclusive at the time and he understood that sometimes people make mistakes.

Michael told her that he didn't care whether the baby was his or Carlos's baby. He would be honored to be the baby's father. He loved more than he ever thought he could love someone. She was the first thing that he thought about when he woke up and the last thing when he fell asleep. This was the way that Jason felt about Elizabeth. She was the first face that he saw when he awoke from his coma. She was the one he dreamed about at night and the first person he saw in the morning.

The boys loved the new editions to the gatehouse and how it was fixed up. They came down the stairs with Monica and couldn't wait till their new cousin was born. "The work that Elizabeth did on our place is sure a great start to what she will do for your new home. The baby's room is going to have the feel of Grandmother Lila's rose garden. Once we find out whether we are having a son or a daughter it can be taken to the next level. Your mother showed Michael and I what she would do if we have a son and if we have a daughter." Sabrina went and gave Elizabeth a great big hug and then the baby kicked like it wanted in too. Everyone started laughing at the look on Elizabeth's face when the baby kicked.

"I have been thinking about starting a contracting company here in Port Charles. It took a lot of looking to find the best hires to build our home. Elizabeth is going to help with our builds by decorating them and helping with the architects. She has a wonderful vision when she sees a place to work on and also the people buying the property. Spinelli is also going to come on board and we are going to have security systems put in all our properties. The contractors have already done their work here and so when Michael goes to work he can keep an eye on the gatehouse to make sure Sabrina and the baby are alright. The cameras are in all the important places but the bedrooms and bathrooms are off limits. The hallways will have video and there will be a button in each of the rooms without cameras to push if help is needed. The one thing I wish there was room for at the gatehouse is a panic room. I am out of the mob but some of my enemies may not be aware of that and so I must be able to protect my family and myself. There is a panic room at the mansion and so Michael and I have decided to have an underground escape route if needed." When Sabrina and Elizabeth looked at their men they didn't know whether to be proud or scared of all the precautions.

"I am glad that Jason and Michael are looking out for all of your protection. I am also proud of the fact that he has done this for the mansion. Jason has talked to Nikolas about putting one in at their place so we know that Emily, Spencer and Nikolas will be safe too." There were so many things going on in Port Charles that safety had to come first. Ellie, Spinelli and Georgie were on their way down from Washington and were going to move into the Jason's old penthouse. The papers were already drawn up and the place was getting a new makeover. Georgie was getting Spinelli's old room which was perfect for her. It was pink and Georgie loved pink. Maxie also had to help Elizabeth but she only helped when it came to her daughter's room. Ellie and Elizabeth did the rest.

There was a team that came in and took everything out of it including the carpet. Jason didn't want anything that could remind him or Elizabeth of Sam. They did take into account some things that Danny would want and Sam's family. Alexis, Molly and Kristina had already got rid of most of the things. The one thing that Jason wanted to give Danny was the "Dragon and the Phoenix". His mother always told Danny about her wedding to his father. Danny also had a couple of scrapbooks of his mother and him. He loved Elizabeth but he missed his mother. There is one thing that could be said about Sam and that she loved her son. There was no doubt in anyone's mind about that and Jason told Danny that every day. Elizabeth also told Danny about how much Sam loved her son. It hurt Danny to know that she did some bad things but he was too young to really understand any of that. He did understand when his father and Elizabeth told him that his mother loved him more than anyone else.

Alexis, Molly and Kristina continued to be a part of Danny's life. Jason and Alexis worked out a custody arrangement that allowed her and her daughters to see Danny whenever they wanted too. They always called ahead and that made things easier for everyone especially Danny. He was a special boy who had everyone wrapped around his little finger.

Jake also needed some extra attention from time to time. He had a lot of people who loved him and it was taken a while for it to finally sink in that he was truly a part of the family. Once the implant was taken out and he had started therapy it became easier for him to adjust to everything going on. Jason also went to therapy because of everything he went through and so did his sister Emily. They would tease Dr. Collins saying that they needed the group rate. But then Dr. Collins told them he would have to charge extra because of all the extra paperwork which would shut them up. Everyone wanted to know why Helena and Sam did what they did. They knew that Helena would never give them the satisfaction of telling them the truth not even to her grandson. They figured with Sam it had to do with her obsession with Jason.

Everyone was getting excited about the Christmas Tree Trimming Party the next night. They all said goodbye to Michael and Sabrina so they could get some things set up. Michael had been working on getting his things put away and leaving room for Sabrina to put her things in their closet too. There was a spare bedroom that Sabrina could put her extra clothing in until after the baby.

There was a knock on the door and Felix came in followed by the moving crew. Sabrina had a lot of things in Felix's apartment but when the movers came in and delivered them, she hadn't realized that she had that much. It took a couple of hours between Felix, Michael and Sabrina putting everything away. Michael had called his mother and she had someone from her hotel restaurant deliver food to their new place. The food was great. The baby showed everyone how happy he was by kicking his mother. They decided to call the baby a "he" until they knew for sure.

Felix had to leave right after eating his lunch to get back to work. He had taken a couple hours off to help his best friend. Sabrina always thought of Felix as her brother instead of her friend. He had been there for her since she moved into town from Puerto Rico. He was also there for her when she had lost her son, Gabriel. Patrick tried his best to help her through her dark times but he couldn't be there for her like Felix could.

The two of them settled down for a relaxing evening watching the holiday shows on television and fell asleep in each other's arms. Tomorrow was going to be another crazy day and night getting ready for all their company.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Michael got up and got ready for work for ELQ. Sabrina and Elizabeth started to get things ready for the big party that night. The house was going to be filled with love and lots of noise. The caterer was coming to the gatehouse around five to get everything set up.

The tree was going to be the focal point and then it would be on the food. Sabrina let Elizabeth make most of the decisions because she seemed to know what to do before Sabrina could even think of it. Elizabeth's vision of the gatehouse made a big impression on both Michael and Sabrina. They saw the talent that Elizabeth had and trusted that she could do to her new home and other homes what she had been doing for them.

"Elizabeth, you are making me tired just listening to you. I don't know how you do it. I don't think I could ever be that organized and your concepts in design are amazing. I just wish I had a bit of your talent. Tonight is going to be great." Sabrina hugged Elizabeth and then went to take a nap.

The caterer and her staff set up the tables of food for the guests. Sabrina and Elizabeth showed them where to put them and then the caterers left. Elizabeth gave Sabrina a hug and had to leave herself to get ready for the tree trimming party. "I have had so much fun the last two days. Thank you for letting me help you Sabrina. I am so happy for you and Michael." They said their goodbyes and Elizabeth walked out to her car and was on her way home.

Michael walked into the gatehouse a few minutes after Elizabeth left. He waved to her on the road when he was pulling into the estate. He walked into the gatehouse and was amazed how everything was looking. He was so in awe of everything that he almost tripped over his bride to be. "You did an amazing job on our place. I love the way it looks. The food smells wonderful but not as wonderful as you are. How are you and our child doing? I can't believe that we are going for another sonogram tomorrow and maybe we will find out if it's a boy or a girl." Michael then bent down to give the baby a kiss before giving one to Sabrina. Sabrina laughed at that.

"Should I be feeling jealous already? Your aunt did all of this. She is a whirlwind. I don't think that I even got to put one thing up today at all. She seemed to know what I wanted and where I wanted it before I even could think of it." Michael was happy to hear that because he was afraid of her getting hurt.

"Do we have enough time to get a bath in before the crowd or should I just take a quick shower and we can save the bath for afterwards?"

"A quick shower is all you can afford right now. It is almost seven and we should be having company real soon." Michael gave Sabrina a quick kiss and then he dashed up the stairs to get into the shower. He was drying off and changing when the doorbell rang.

"Hi Carly and Sonny! I am glad you both could make it. Michael will be down in a few minutes. He is so happy that you could come here. Just find a spot for your ornaments and put them on the tree. There is plenty of food around the corner and then we can get situated in the living room." Michael came downstairs looking relaxed and happy.

He looked at the ornaments on their tree from his parents. "I am so glad that the both of you could make it. Do you know if any of my brothers and sisters will be here?"

"Morgan and Kiki are on their way. Your brother is getting better thanks to him going on his meds. Kiki has been a true help for him. I am so glad that after everything that Ava has done to them that they could make peace with it all. Kristina and Molly are hanging out with their nephew, Danny for a little bit but I think that should make it soon. Dante and Rocco are on their way also. Sabrina, this place is amazing. How did you get this all done in just a day?"

"Mom, she has a secret weapon. Elizabeth did all of this because she didn't want to tire out Sabrina. She wanted to make sure that everything is just right. I can imagine how beautiful she and Jason's place are going to be when she finishes up this coming year." Just then the doorbell rang and everyone else started to come in the door.

Everyone just loved the way the place sparkled. Elizabeth was very proud of her work and it showed. "Sabrina, this place sparkles just like you. I am glad that you and my nephew are getting married and then having a baby for you to love. We have a few ornaments to put on the tree. The boys all wanted to have their own so you are getting quite a few just from us." Michael showed them over to the tree and then over to the buffet.

"You will have to thank your wife for this beautiful home. She did all the decorating while Sabrina just nodded and told her if it looked alright. Elizabeth has the touch and I can't wait to see what she does with your new place." Sabrina was so happy that her glow could be seen for miles.

"I think that you are making more of this than what I really did. Sabrina did a great job of helping me decide on putting everything in its place. I love doing this work because it feels like I am making a painting come to life." The boys had fun picking out their ornaments and then putting them on the tree. A few minutes later, Kristina and Molly came in and brought Danny with them. Danny ran to his father and tried to hide behind him.

"What have you two done to my son that he wants to hide behind me? Are you in trouble little man? Did you do something that I should know about?" Kristina didn't know what to think about what Jason said. Molly knew that he was kidding around with Danny. That was when Danny decided to go to Elizabeth and he wanted her to pick him up.

"Elizabeth, I love you. Will you marry me too?" What could Elizabeth say to that? She was shocked and happy that Danny wanted to be a part of her family. She picked him up and gave him a great big hug and a kiss on top of his head.

Jake, Cameron and Aiden just watched their little brother bring tears to their mother's eyes and actually all the women in the house. "Mom, just say yes to him or he will be crying on my shoulder all night. We know you love him so say yes. We are one big happy family." That was when Jason saw Aiden run outside. He felt like he was being left out because Lucky was his father and not Jason.

"Aiden, come here. I know that you think that I will not love you as much as your brothers because of Lucky but that is not true. You all mean something to me and I love all of you. Lucky is your father and I will not take that away from him but you are my son just like Cameron, Jake and Danny. You all mean the world to me because of your mother. I can't wait to marry your mom and have you as my son. I know this sounds confusing but if you want to call me Jason, it is fine. If you want to call me dad its fine. It is all up to you. I know that your father is not a big part of your life but he loves you too. If there is anything you need from me, just ask." Aiden felt a lot better and the two of them went back into the gatehouse. There were people everywhere you looked but Michael could not be happier. Sabrina was happy too because some of her friends from General Hospital were there for the tree trimming. The tree was filled with lots of beautiful ornaments and soon the cameras were flashing taking lots of pictures of the tree and the party guests.

"Felix, you made it. I thought for sure that they were going to need you to stay late so you couldn't be here. I am so glad that you and Epiphany could be here too. You are all the family I have here. Well except for my soon to be husband and his extended family, but you are like a brother and sister to me." The hormones had started to flow and soon Sabrina was a wreck. She couldn't be happier but something kept telling her that it wasn't real. Michael came over to her and realized how tired she was.

"I think that my wife to be needs to go to sleep. I know that this party has meant the world to both of us but if I don't get her to bed soon she was be a wreck in the morning. We are going for our sonogram tomorrow morning and we will know whether we are having a son or a daughter." Everyone thanked Sabrina and Michael for a great night. Elizabeth, Jason, Felix and Epiphany stayed to help clean up while Michael took Sabrina up to bed. The boys went with their grandmother up to the mansion and were going to spend the night there.

Michael came down stairs to thank everyone. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that he had such a great family. Epiphany and Elizabeth had just finished up cleaning the kitchen and had everything ready for the catering company to pick up the next day. The dishes were in the dishwasher and everything looked spotless.

"What would I do without you all? Thank you Elizabeth and Epiphany for cleaning this up for us. Sabrina is already asleep. I think next time it will be a little earlier in the day or at least on the weekend. I know she really appreciates all the love that you have been giving the both of us or should I say the three of us. Thank you all for such a special night." Everyone said their goodbyes to Michael and then left. Michael just went and sat on his couch and looked at the beautiful tree that was given to Sabrina and himself. He knew that he was a very lucky young man that he had so many people who loved him and took care of him. He also knew that he was lucky to being getting married to the most beautiful woman in the world and about to be a father. He went upstairs to go to sleep knowing that he was very blessed.


End file.
